User talk:Wally787
Danny Fuckpot on my page again "Another Person's Comments" Im not involved in this Willy, Never have been. But whatever...Really i dont have your number dont give 2 fucks where you live, some place in illinois or iowa or some dumb i state. Seriously, i dont care for the cops coming since i did nothing wrong, but still, i did absolutly nothing, i dont like false flagging, i wouldnt do it to anyone, cuz it happened to me and i know what it feels like so why the fuck would i want someone else to lose their shit. Have i EVER been involved EVER? Besides for GD striking down my account, and if you say "that isnt you" then me and you should not have ANYTHING to do with each other. " Since you are a moderator and I have agreed not to mess with the front page, give him a warning about going on my page leaving me little messages. If he wants to write me, tell him to do so by leaving me a message correctly. That works It's good you have talked to him and the police will take care of the rest. Thanks. :) Incorrect It's not silly for me to call the police when an individual has given out my DMCA counter notification to some 15 year old who called up my house and left death threats. You would probably do the same thing. Thank you again for your service nonetheless. Tips I just need some tips on how to do this. This is new to me! I am making a CAW league profile page first right now I'm working on the roster. My question is this....how do you get the "content box" on your page? Thanks a bunch! I'll let you know if I need anything else!! thanks asking. u can but what can u help me with. Sorry it wont allow me to have a Create an account. but i hop the caw Brands have fun wiff CAWllision 4. I UNDERSTAND Well. Does anyone on your talk page know how to use the signature correctly? :| --All mighty wizard of... uh... something. I dunno yet... 22:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) LOL. I never even noticed that, I came up with the name randomly. -Danny. fffffffffffffffffffff I dun wanna D: ...Ah well, may as well arse myself to.--But ThisIsU, you ARE the alien! And then ThisIsU was an alien. 22:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) dsfarfeg Fine. :|--But ThisIsU, you ARE the alien! And then ThisIsU was an alien. 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ACWL Title Question: WHY are we not allowed to document Bret as ACWL Champion anymore, but that other fed is allowed to put that they now own the NoDQ Championship on NoDQ's page (ESPECIALLY when we at least have the common courtesy to put that our ACWL belt is non-canon. That other fed says their NoDQ belt is the real one and the belt NoDQ used on their own return show is fake) Show some fucking consistency at least. <_< ~ Amez In response to your comment on my page, I checked around, and I don't see it say ANYWHERE that UWF made a mockery of the NoDQ championship. Hell, you guys even say in the NoDQ CAW article that the one UWF uses is real, and the one NoDQ used in it's last return was fake. The only difference I see in this entire situation is that Aaron Rift isn't here crying, bitching, and complaining unlike Allan Caesar III. How often has that douchebag been sending you guys messages, anyway? It had to have been pretty bad for you guys to go from allowing the Bret shit and even featuring it on the front page and then suddenly outlawing it. You guys need to show some fucking backbone and stop letting Allan push you around. The guy is a lowlife piece of garbage and is a non-entity in CAW now. He's nothing. ACWL is dead and so is his relevance in CAW. In closing: If that UWF NoDQ title shit can be documented on CAW Wiki AND called the real NoDQ title, I really don't see why ours can't, especially when we make it perfectly clear that Bret is not the official ACWL Champion. Either let us document Bret as Fake ACWL Champion or delete the UWF NoDQ Title crap. Fair is fair. ~ Amez Also Danny Jackpot Would Like To Add.... The fact that if the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship page is removed, Then its removed for no reason whatsoever as we at NAW dont claim it to be Allans or anything associated with it and the belt is a legitimate World Title in NAW. Spam/Advertizements on My Talk section? Hey dude, i'm not sure who put a popup in my talk section but, yea.. Thats pretty annoying. (Biff Andreas) Landmine vs Green Ranger How about a match Landmine vs Green Ranger For the SMF Championship on my turf WWC RawDown in Hell In A Cell. Are You In. Hellers4 Some kewl pictures for stuff For when an article on the "Marked for deletion" page gets saved. For when an article on the "Marked for deletion" page gets deleted. << ThisIsU Cool idea ThisIsU --SOC 20:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I made Templates so even easier to use Template:Deleted Template:Saved --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 23:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Another Offline Caw Leauge I Wally, I would just like to enform you that the user MegamercyUNEbloodbath has a offline caw league on his user page and several pages attached to it, I did my research and I could not find any Caw leauge called Mega Mercy UNE Championship Wrestling anywhere online. --SOC 11:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) thanks for redirecting my page im new to this and don't know how to delete pages so thanks again hellsonlychild /\ | | sorry forgot to leave my name on my last post